Legacy 106: Nature vs Nurture
by Dozo14
Summary: When an old friend asks Wyatt Halliwell for help, the two work together to fight a demonic threat. However, the reunion leads to an unexpected development between the two.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy 106: Nature vs. Nurture

_Author's note: This story is different from my previous stories, as it focuses on one character and is considerably shorter. Starting with this one, future stories will be more varied._

Xxx

In downtown San Francisco, a young man was working late at a small garage. Dressed in dark blue overalls, the tall and slender guy was hovering over the hood of a truck while working on the engine. His black hair was short and spiky and his face had smears of oil on it. His name was Dylan Peterson and he was twenty-six year old. This was his garage, although the bank technically owned it, but he had taken over from his father about two years ago. Business was not great, but enough to make a decent living. Besides, working with cars reminded him of his father.

When he finished working on the engine, Dylan slammed the hood shut and headed to the office in the back. He unzipped the overalls to his waist, revealing a black shirt underneath. He grabbed a can of beer from the fridge and sat down behind the computer. He played some punk rock music while drinking his beer and finishing writing the bills for today.

After a few minutes, Dylan suddenly got a strange feeling and though he heard something. He turned down the music and focused. There was a strange sound in the distance. His eyes widened when he recognized high-pitched screams. He sprang up and ran to the window.

"No, no, how did they find me?!" Dylan mumbled in a panic as he checked through the plastic blinders. "Not after all this time…"

When the high-pitched screaming came closer, the windows shattered and Dylan covered his ears and he backed away. He needed to get out before they found him. He ran back into the garage and to the exit. However, before he could reach it, the door was ripped apart by monstrous claws. Two reptile-like monsters with brown scales came in, dressed in leather rags. Their eyes were bright yellow and they had razor-sharp teeth.

Dylan backed up as the monsters came closer and he picked up a wrench to defend himself. The monsters spread out and screeched at him. As they did, forked tongues slipped out of their mouths.

"Leave me alone." Dylan said. "I want nothing to do with you!"

When the monsters came closer, Dylan swung the wrench and they backed away again. They continued to screech at him and waited for a reaction.

"Get out of here!" Dylan warned them.

Suddenly, one of the monsters shot forward and violently shoved him against the truck he was working on earlier. He dropped the wrench as the monster pressed him against the hood. It leaned against him and sniffed him.

"I am not one of you. I am nothing like you!" Dylan screamed angrily.

Dylan pushed the monster and it flew back against the wall with great force. The other one angrily screeched at him and raised a claw. It shot forward in a blur, but Dylan moved at incredible speed and picked up the wrench again. As the monster charged at him, he hit it across the head and it fell down. Dylan was breathing heavily and a forked tongue slipped from his mouth. The violence felt good, which was wrong. After all this years, he hated how his demonic side resurfaced so easily.

The monsters got up and screeched at him and Dylan angrily screamed back at them, causing the car windows to shatter. He warned them to get out before he killed them. The monsters exchanged troubled looks and disappeared in a blur. When they were gone, Dylan was finally able to calm down and dropped the wrench. He looked around and realized all the work he had done this week would go to fixing the windows. He thought he had escaped his past, but it seemed that the Manticores were not willing to let him go. He needed help to get rid of them, and he knew an old friend that might be able to help.

Xxx

The following morning, Wyatt Halliwell was in a shipping yard by the docks with a small crew for a photoshoot. A talented new fashion designer had hired him to photograph her new jeans like, as she wanted to go for a rough and urban style. Wyatt never really liked doing fashion shoots, but the designer was a friend of his and he got a decent paycheck and free jeans to boot. The shoot consisted of four models in jeans, three female and one male.

After finishing the first part of the shoot, Wyatt took a short break and grabbed his phone. He had a text from Chris reminding him to pick up new potion ingredients, since the supply in the manor had run out. His brother was away for a few days, helping out at Magic School. Apparently, the flu had knocked out most of the staff, so their father had asked him to take over some classes. Wyatt put his phone away and grabbed a sandwich.

"God, I need some food." Someone said.

Wyatt turned around and saw it was one of the models, a tall blonde dressed in tight jeans and a green tank top that was quite revealing. She was, of course, absolutely gorgeous.

"I can imagine." Wyatt replied. "Though I swear I have never seen a model eat."

"We're not all like that." The blonde said as she grabbed a sandwich. "I eat whatever I want. I am Cammi, by the way."

"I'm Wyatt." Wyatt replied.

"Nice to meet you. When I first saw you when I got here, I actually thought you were the male model." Cammi said with a flirty smile.

"I wouldn't be good as a model." Wyatt replied.

"Why not? All you have to do is stand there and look pretty. That is what I do at least." Cammi said. "Besides, I'd rather see you in those jeans than that greasy Italian guy. So not my type."

"I would look good in those jeans." Wyatt remarked with a smile. "But I'd rather stay behind the camera."

"So there is this party tonight, mostly models, but some designers and photographers as well." Cammi said. "I would love for you to come."

"I don't know." Wyatt replied hesitantly. He didn't really feel comfortable in the whole fashion scene, and although Cammi was very beautiful, he was not feeling it.

"Too bad." Cammi said a little disappointed. "Why don't you just give me your phone, and I will put down the address in case you change your mind?"

"Sure, why not?" Wyatt replied.

Wyatt handed Cammi his phone and she quickly typed something. When she handed his phone back, she leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "I put my own number in if you want to skip the party."

Cammi backed up and winked seductively before heading back to the other models. Wyatt stared at her incredible legs as she walked away and pondered what he should do. The offer was very tempting, but he just was not interested. He dated models in the past, but he now tried to avoid it, as it could make his work a little complicated. He put his phone away and changed the lenses on his camera before the shoot was starting again.

"Excuse me, Wyatt?" A voice asked.

Wyatt looked up and found himself staring at a guy with black hair and brown eyes. He was tall and slender and quite handsome, dressed in a jacket and jeans. He did look familiar somehow, but Wyatt did not know how he knew him. He figured he was probably just another male model.

"Hi, changing rooms are back there." Wyatt said. "I didn't know there would be another model, but we're about to start again."

"What?" the guy asked confused. "Wait, no, I am not a model."

"Oh sorry. I just figured, good-looking guy on a photo-shoot." Wyatt replied with a shrug. "So how do you know me?"

"Well, we actually know each other." The guy said hesitantly. "Though I think we were about thirteen when we last saw each other. Back then, your mother helped me with some… voice issues."

Wyatt frowned as he tried to figure out what he was saying. Then he suddenly recognized Dylan, a boy he had known since he was just a toddler. Dylan was the half-breed son of a mortal named Derek and a female demon known as a Manticore. His mother and aunts had helped Derek free his son from a pack of Manticores so he could raise Dylan as a mortal. Over the years, they had kept in touch occasionally, mostly when they needed help controlling his demonic powers.

"Dylan. It's great to see you." Wyatt said as he hugged his old friend. "I remember the voice thing now. You could not make a single peep without shattering every glass in the room."

"Yeah, puberty and demonic powers are not a good match." Dylan replied with a smile.

"Well puberty and powers suck in general." Wyatt said. "I got in trouble a lot as well. So what brings you here?"

"Uh… I actually need some help with something." Dylan admitted nervously as he twisted his fingers. "But I can see you're busy so…"

"Oh, this?" Wyatt said. "This will only take another hour at most. Or is it an emergency?"

"No, no, I can wait an hour." Dylan said. "I'll just be over here somewhere. Come find me when you're done."

As Dylan walked away, Wyatt was called over by the designer and he finished the photo shoot. Cammi continued to flirt with him through the camera, though Wyatt was a little distracted. He wondered what was going on with Dylan. He probably needed his help, otherwise he would not be there. He hoped everything was alright. He tried to finish as quickly as possible, and when it was done, he grabbed his stuff and headed out. He found Dylan at the end of the docks, overlooking the water with a worried expression. He seemed to cheer up a bit when Wyatt arrived.

"Hey, so how have you been? How is your father?" Wyatt asked.

"I have been fine, I guess." Dylan said. "But my father passed away about two years ago."

"I'm so sorry." Wyatt said. "Can I ask what happened?"

"Car accident." Dylan replied saddened. "At first it seemed he would be alright, but he later died in the hospital. At least I got to say goodbye. Since then, I took over his garage and try to keep the place running the way he would want it."

"That is really rough." Wyatt said.

"It's okay, most of the time I think I have dealt with it." Dylan said. "So how is your family?"

"Well, most of my family is fine, but my mom actually died a few years ago as well." Wyatt admitted.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." Dylan said. "Was she sick?"

"No, it was a warlock." Wyatt replied bitterly as he stared at the water. "She died while saving my sister and her boyfriend."

"I'm sorry." Dylan said.

"Don't be. You probably understand better than most." Wyatt said. "It is like you said, most of the time you think you've moved on, but then something happens…"

"And suddenly you miss them more than ever." Dylan finished. "I know."

"Is that why you're here? Is something wrong?" Wyatt asked.

"Actually yeah." Dylan replied. "It seems I can't really escape my demon half. Last night, I was confronted by two Manticores."

"What do you mean confronted?" Wyatt asked with a frown.

"They want me to join them." Dylan replied.

"But I thought my mom and aunts vanquished the entire pack when we were little." Wyatt said.

"They did." Dylan said. "But this is a rival pack. Normally they would kill a member of another pack, but hybrids are highly desired. I can either willingly join them or they will force me. Last night, there were only two of them, but I am sure the entire pack will come after me now."

"So you want to vanquish them?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know… I guess." Dylan replied nervously. "I don't like it, but they will never stop coming after me as long as they're alive."

"You shouldn't feel bad." Wyatt said. "You might be a half-demon, but you are nothing like them. First of all, your skin is a lot better, and you have a soul."

"Thanks, I guess." Dylan replied with a smile. "So will you help me?"

"Of course." Wyatt said immediately. "You don't even need to ask. We're friends, right?"

Dylan smiled and was about to say something, when his demeanor suddenly changed. He seemed nervous and looked around. Wyatt followed his gaze but saw nothing.

"What is going on?" Wyatt asked.

"They are coming." Dylan said. "I can hear them."

"I don't hear a thing." Wyatt said.

"I have better hearing than you." Dylan said. "Just wait and listen."

Dylan and Wyatt both fell silent as they waited. Suddenly, Wyatt hear some faint noises in the distance, like something was screeching. It was difficult to hear, but it was definitely getting louder and thus closer. It did not sound good.

"Okay, time to go." Wyatt said.

"Go where? I can't shimmer, they will sense it." Dylan said.

"Well, luckily I can orb." Wyatt replied.

Wyatt placed a hand on Dylan's shoulder and they dissolved into a column of orbs. A moment after they left, three Manticores appeared in a blur and sniffed around. Suddenly, a tall woman with red hair appeared in a shimmer. The demons screeched at her, informing her the target was gone. The woman simply glared at them and the Manticores disappeared at the same incredible speed. The woman looked around annoyed and shimmered away.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy 106: Nature vs. Nurture

Part 2

xxx

When Wyatt and Dylan materialized, they were standing in the hallway of the Halliwell manor. Wyatt called out if anyone was home, but there was no response. Chris was away and Henry was probably still at school. He could not call his cousins either, as they were visiting their mother across the country. It would be tricky dealing with the Manticores alone, but he would just have to manage somehow. He suspected Dylan would be able to defend himself, though he did not seem all that used to his demonic side. He had probably been suppressing it his entire life.

"We shouldn't be at your house." Dylan said worried. "The Manticores might track me here and that could endanger your entire family."

"My family is used to demonic invasions." Wyatt remarked. "Or did you miss the entire city turning into witch hating zombies a few days ago?"

"I think I missed that." Dylan said with a confused frown. "And I think I am glad I did."

"You should be. Anyway, the manor is probably the safest place right now." Wyatt said. "I am sure my mother wrote her vanquishing potion in the Book of Shadows." Wyatt wanted to head up to the attic, but then suddenly realized he had forgotten something. "Oh crap, we don't have any potion ingredients."

"Is that a problem?" Dylan asked.

"Pretty big problem." Wyatt replied. "No ingredients, no potions. Maybe we can get some at Magic School."

"I can't go to Magic School." Dylan said. "The whole demonic barrier thing."

"That applies to half-demons?" Wyatt asked. "That is unfair, I mean, you're good."

"I don't think the barrier understands that." Dylan remarked. "Believe me, I have tried. It sensed one drop of demonic blood and zapped me."

"Then we need to get some at the store." Wyatt said. "I need a few minutes, to put away my gear and check the book. You think you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Dylan said with a nod. "And just so you know, I really appreciate the help. I know it has been years since we've seen each other."

"Seriously, if you are going to thank me again, I am going to punch you." Wyatt said annoyed. "It's not that special. I am sure you would to the same."

"I am not so sure." Dylan replied nervously. "I am not that brave, not like you. I am always afraid that if I get too involved with magic, my demonic side will take over. That I'll go all exorcist and my head will twist around or something."

"Trust me, that will not happen." Wyatt said with a smile. "But I know how you feel. Don't worry, I will be back in a minute."

"Okay." Dylan replied.

Wyatt headed upstairs and dropped his photography equipment in his room. He then headed up to the attic to check the Book of Shadows. Like he suspected, his mother had written her potion down next to the Manticore page. Wyatt grabbed a pen and wrote the ingredients on a piece of paper. At times like this, he wished the book would allow itself to be copied or photographed. He was about to head back downstairs when Dylan came running into the attic.

"They found us." Dylan said. "They are getting close."

"What? How can they track you down so fast?" Wyatt asked surprised. "You're not somehow emitting some kind of high pitched signal, are you?"

"Not that I know off, perhaps they can sense me because I am like them." Dylan replied.

"Well, we don't have time to figure it out." Wyatt said. "We can think of something later. Let's go."

Wyatt held out his hand Dylan grabbed it. Together, they once again dematerialized into orbs and disappeared before the Manticores could find them. When they reappeared, they were standing in a small alley somewhere in China town. It was starting to feel like they were playing a game of cat and mouse, and Wyatt hated being the mouse.

"What are we doing here?" Dylan asked.

"Like I said, we need potion ingredients." Wyatt explained as they left the alley and crossed the street. "This is where we always go to get our supplies."

They entered a small herbal store and Wyatt started collecting the ingredients while Dylan waited nervously. While he was distracted, Dylan picked up a small jar with blue powder and studied it, though Wyatt quickly took it away once he noticed him holding it.

"Careful. That stuff will knock you out for a day." Wyatt said.

"Thanks, sensei." Dylan replied with a mocking bow. "How do you know so much about this anyway?"

"My mom taught me." Wyatt replied.

"That is nice." Dylan said with a smile. "It must be great to learn about magic like that. My dad always pretended that we were completely normal. We never even talked about my heritage. I guess it brought back bad memories."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, my mother was a Manticore." Dylan explained with a sigh. "They take mortal men to mate with and then kill them. My dad was lucky to escape, but the entire thing must have been traumatic. And that is where I came in."

"Oh, I never thought about that." Wyatt admitted as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can't even imagine how that would feel for you, knowing what happened back then."

"It's alright. My dad fought hard to get me back, and I know he loved me no matter what." Dylan said. "Could we just change the subject, please?"

"Yeah sure. I think I got everything we need." Wyatt said.

Wyatt and Dylan headed to the counter and waited until the old Chinese lady checked out all the ingredients. However, she kept giving them funny looks, while Wyatt was quickly growing impatient with her slow pace. He looked at Dylan and the half-demon smiled back at him. He had seemed nervous the entire day, though Wyatt figured it was just because of the Manticores. When the old lady was finished, she placed all the ingredients in a plastic bag. Suddenly, Dylan grabbed his arm and gave him a warning look. In the distance, Wyatt heard screeching.

"Not again." Wyatt remarked. "Time to go."

Wyatt grabbed the bag from the old lady and ran outside with Dylan right behind him. When they reached the alley, they were suddenly surrounded by three Manticores. Wyatt held out his hand and a metal bar orbed in his hands. When one of the demons attacked, he hit it across the head, though he was immediately knocked down by another. Meanwhile, the third one grabbed Dylan and threw him against the wall.

Holding out his hands, Wyatt quickly raised a force field around himself as he stood up. The Manticores slashed against the field with their claws, though they could not break through. Wyatt then extended his shield and knocked them back. He called for the metal bar and orbed it straight into the chest of a Manticore, vanquishing it instantly. The others screeched and charged at Wyatt.

Suddenly Dylan appeared in front of Wyatt and unleashed a deafening sonic scream. The Manticores stopped and seemed intimidated. As he grabbed his ears in pain, Wyatt watched as Dylan argued with the demons. However, when one was about to attack, Dylan moved at superhuman speed and threw it across the alley, impaling it on a fence. The demon screeched in pain as it exploded. Dylan turned to the other Manticore with a violent took, and it trembled in fear and ran away. Dylan then helped Wyatt up and they disappeared in a blur.

xxx

Wyatt felt himself being pulled across the city at high speed and everything appeared as a blur. They crossed the Golden Gate Bridge and went down a long road through a forest. Suddenly Dylan tripped and they crashed to the ground, rolling through the dirt as they came to a rough halt. When they finally stopped, Wyatt felt Dylan lying on top of him. He looked up and their eyes met. Dylan seemed tense and remained silent. He was probably listening for more Manticores. Suddenly Dylan crawled up and a blush appeared on his face.

"Sorry, I am not really used to traveling at high speed." Dylan said quickly as he wiped the dirt off his jacket.

"No problem." Wyatt said as he stood up. "I think you did amazing. Those Manticores would have ripped me in half if you had not stopped them. What did you say to them?"

"I…I'm not sure… I was just angry and I told them to get away." Dylan replied. "I don't know how they keep finding me."

"I am not sure either, but I might know a way to keep you safe." Wyatt said. He closed his eyes and focused as he held out his hand in a waving motion. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Dylan frowning confused.

"Did I miss something?" Dylan asked. "Was that some kind of Jedi mind trick?"

"No, I cloaked you." Wyatt replied with a smile. "This way, no evil should be able to sense or even see you. It is like you vanished completely."

"I didn't know you could do that." Dylan replied.

"Well, Whitelighters have some pretty neat tricks." Wyatt replied.

"I wish I was half Whitelighter instead of half monster." Dylan admitted.

"You're not a monster." Wyatt said.

"I feel like one every time I use my powers." Dylan replied. "Manticores are aggressive, whenever I open myself to that side of me, that aggression comes out."

"Just try to remember that you're a good person, and that you have friends." Wyatt said. "You're human, the other half does not matter. Come on, I know a place not far from here."

Dylan nodded and they started walking down the road. Wyatt held on to the plastic bag of ingredients, which had luckily survived. They were a little outside of the city, and he knew a motel around here. It was cheap and looked a bit outdated and rundown, but the Manticores would still be looking for them, so the manor was not safe. After checking in and getting a key, the guys headed to the last room on the ground floor.

"No offense, but a motel?" Dylan asked as they headed into the room.

"Not fancy enough for you? Would you prefer a luxury suite with a bay view?" Wyatt remarked dryly.

"You know what I mean." Dylan replied.

"Just kidding. I know it is not perfect, but it will do just fine." Wyatt said. "And since we'll need some time to brew the potion, we should get comfortable, as we'll be here for a while."

"How are you going to make a potion here?" Dylan asked.

Wyatt looked around and saw his options were indeed limited. The motel room was old and cheap, with a small twin bed, a desk and a television that looked at least a century old. There was a small bathroom, but not much else.

"I think there is a convenience store nearby." Wyatt said. "All we need is a pan and a small fire to brew the potion. Do we need anything else?"

"That depends on how long we'll be here, but some food would be great. I haven't eaten all day." Dylan replied. "Oh, you should get some Doritos!"

"Doritos?" Wyatt asked with a frown.

"What? They are my favorite." Dylan replied with a shrug and a smile. "Nacho Cheese please."

"I'll see what I can do, just stay here. You're cloaked, but I am not taking any chances." Wyatt said.

Wyatt left the motel and headed for the convenience store. Once inside, Wyatt grabbed what he needed along with food and drinks. As he shopped, he thought back to earlier and tried to figure out why Dylan had been so nervous all day. Was he worried about the Manticores or was there more going on? And how did the demons keep finding them? He couldn't figure out either answer, so he decided to drop it and headed to the register.

When Wyatt got back to the motel room, Dylan was sitting on the bed trying to get the TV started. Wyatt tossed him the bag of Doritos and the half-demon greedily opened it and started eating. Wyatt took a six-pack of beer out of the grocery bag and opened one. He took a sip and leaned against the desk.

"Did you find everything we need?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, I will get started right away. The potion will take at least a few hours to brew." Wyatt said.

"A few hours?" Dylan asked surprised. "That means we'll be here all night!"

"Yeah, better get comfortable." Wyatt replied as he tossed him a beer.

After finishing his beer, Wyatt started working on the potion. He set the portable stove he bought on the desk and soon the water started to boil. He added the ingredients just like his mother had described. By the time he was finished, it had started getting dark outside. At the same time, Dylan had given up on the TV and was lying on the bed with a bored expression.

"Alright, now it just needs to boil for a while." Wyatt informed him.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know, eat, watch TV, maybe get a few hours of sleep." Wyatt suggested.

"If you can get this TV to work…" Dylan replied as he tossed the remote. "The stupid thing isn't working."

"Let me try." Wyatt said as he grabbed another couple of beers and sat down on the bed next to him. He took the remote and tried to turn on the TV, but the thing was probably broken.

"So, back at the manor, when you said you understood how I felt about my demonic side, what did you mean by that?" Dylan suddenly asked.

"It's complicated." Wyatt replied. "I know how it feels to be afraid of turning evil. Back when I was a teenager, I found out that in an alternate future, I would grow up to become this evil overlord, corrupted by my power. It freaked me out."

"What happened?" Dylan asked.

"I lost most of my power." Wyatt replied. "But that fear never really went away."

"That's how it feels for me as well." Dylan said. "I know there is this demonic side buried somewhere inside of me. It is like I lived my entire life worrying about it, never being able to enjoy stuff."

"Because you're afraid that if you let go, that evil will come out…" Wyatt reasoned.

"Exactly." Dylan said with a nod. "Wow, I've never been able to talk about this before. It feels good."

"Well, then I guess it is a good thing you have me now." Wyatt replied with a smile.

Dylan smiled nervously and took a sip of his beer. Wyatt did the same and turned to reach for the chips. However, before he could, Dylan placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips locked and Wyatt was completely caught off guard. He felt too stunned to move or do anything. When Dylan sensed his hesitation, he stopped and quickly stood up.

"Oh God. I am so sorry. I completely misread the situation." Dylan said panicky as he started pacing.

Wyatt was confused and did not know what to say. Suddenly, he realized why Dylan had been acting so nervous the entire time. Had he done something to give him the impression he was interested? He did not even know Dylan liked guys that way.

"I should go!" Dylan said and he ran toward the door.

"No!" Wyatt called out. "I won't be able to cloak you if you go too far."

"Well, I can't stay here. Man, I screwed up big time!" Dylan replied.

"No, you didn't." Wyatt said as she stood up. "I am sorry. I should have reacted differently. I was just too surprised."

"It is not your fault I misunderstood things." Dylan said upset. "I never should have assumed you were interested. It was just a stupid impulse."

"Did I do something that gave you the impression I liked you?" Wyatt asked with a frown.

"I don't know!" Dylan called out. "I am stressed, I am freaking out. You made me feel calm and safe. I jumped to conclusions. You were just being a friend and I took it for something different. You are probably not even attracted to guys. You're straight, right?"

"I…" Wyatt replied after a short pause and thought back to the kiss. "I am, at least I never even considered it. Well, there was this one guy at college, but it was just a drunk experiment. I guess I never questioned it, I always liked girls. What about you?"

"I've never been attracted to girls." Dylan admitted. "I have always known I was gay. I think I even had a crush on you back when we were thirteen."

"I'm sorry." Wyatt said.

"Don't be. You have nothing to apologize for." Dylan said with a sigh. "Let's just forget it ever happened, alright?"

Wyatt remained silent as he found himself hesitating. Although he always assumed he was just interested in girls, he could not deny the kiss had made him feel something. It had not felt wrong. He did not know what it meant, but he was not sure he could just forget it and pretend it never happened. He needed to think about this.

"Alright, we can forget it for now." Wyatt said reluctantly. "I think we're both stressed and tired. Maybe we should try to get some sleep."

"Okay. I could definitely use some sleep." Dylan replied with a relieved sigh. He then looked at the bed and seemed conflicted. "How do you want to do this? We only have the one bed."

"It's big enough." Wyatt replied as he studied the bed. "I don't mind, do you?"

"I guess not." Dylan replied.

As Dylan headed into the bathroom, Wyatt checked on the potion. He turned off the fire and let it stew so it would be ready in the morning. He sighed as he sat down the bed and took off his shoes. He felt so uncomfortable with the situation and really did not know what to do or say. When Dylan came back, Wyatt told him he was taking a shower and quickly headed into the bathroom.

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy 106: Nature vs. Nurture

Part 3

xxx

After a long and lingering shower, Wyatt got out of the shower and dried off. He started getting dressed, but figured he could hardly sleep fully clothed. Besides, he was mature and confident enough to handle this. Dressed in his boxers and with his clothes in his arm, he headed back to the room and found that Dylan was already lying in bed, either sleeping or pretending to sleep. His jeans and jacket were on the floor, though he still had his shirt on. Wyatt decided to let him be and turned off the light. When he got into bed, it suddenly felt a lot smaller with the two of them. He tried to get to sleep, but he just could not get comfortable. The kiss kept repeating itself in his head.

"Are you asleep?" Wyatt asked after a while.

"No." Dylan replied after a while and he turned around to face him. Moonlight was shining in from a small window, illuminating them both in a pale light.

"This is crazy. We need to get past this awkwardness." Wyatt said.

"How? We can't magically wish it away." Dylan replied. "As much as I would want to, we don't have a reset button."

"Maybe we don't need one." Wyatt reasoned.

'What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know. The whole thing caught me by surprise, but it is not like it freaked me out or anything. I am not angry or grossed out." Wyatt said.

"Gee, thanks." Dylan remarked dryly.

"Would you let me finish?" Wyatt replied annoyed. "What I was trying to say… I am not sure how I feel about it. I have always liked women, so I never gave it much thought. I just need let it sink in."

"What about that guy at college?" Dylan asked.

"I was drunk. We were joking around and one thing led to another." Wyatt told him. "I don't even remember all of it, and I never really looked back or even mentioned it again."

"Are you embarrassed?" Dylan asked.

"At the time, maybe. But not anymore." Wyatt said.

"But you're still into girls?" Dylan asked.

"As far as I can tell." Wyatt replied with a frown.

"Man, I feel so stupid for making a move like that. I am such an idiot." Dylan said in a rambling tone as he sat up. "I can't expect you to just suddenly, well, you know. I mean, we spent one day together and I go around kissing a straight guy and expecting him… You must think I am some kind of freak or pervert or..."

"Hey!" Wyatt interrupted him as he sat up and grabbed him by the arm. "Shut up!."

Dylan looked at him with a confused look. Wyatt did not know what he was thinking, but he hated hearing Dylan talking about himself like that. He was wrong. He was not sure how he felt, but he did not think any those things about him. He liked Dylan, as a friend at least. Perhaps even more.

Wyatt pulled Dylan closer by his arm and placed a hand in his neck. He was not going to over think this. He just did what felt right at the moment.

He moved in and kissed him. Dylan seemed startled, but soon gave in and returned his kiss. As they made out, Wyatt moved his hands back and started lifting up his shirt. Dylan suddenly froze and grabbed his arms as he pulled back.

"No, stop." Dylan said.

"Why?" Wyatt asked confused.

"I… We're rushing this." Dylan said nervously. "I think we both need time to figure this out. I don't want to do something you'll regret."

Before Wyatt could reply, Dylan lied back and turned his back to him, wrapping the sheets around his shoulders. Wyatt reminded silent as he lied back down and stared up at the ceiling. The second kiss did not feel like the first. The first was a surprise, this one he started himself. He had wanted to do it, but why exactly? He did not really understand it, still he was disappointed Dylan had stopped. He wanted to say something, but he heard Dylan breathing heavily and realized he had fallen asleep for real this time.

Xxx

When Dylan woke up, he found himself lying close to Wyatt, with his hand resting on his chest. For a moment, he watched him breathe and felt his chest going up and down. He looked peaceful and handsome in the morning sun. Why did this have to feel so complicated? The kiss last night had felt so right, but he had suddenly gotten scared. After a long time of being alone, Wyatt had made him feel safe and secure. He had not felt like that since his dad had died. He was always concerned his demonic side would come out, but with Wyatt, he felt like he could be himself. However, as great as that sounded, he was not sure he could return his feelings the same way.

Careful not to wake Wyatt, Dylan slipped out of bed and got dressed. Feeling a bit hungry again, he decided to get some coffee and something to eat. Wyatt had mentioned the convenience store was close by, and since he was still cloaked, he figured it would not be dangerous.

When Dylan entered the store, he headed to the back and grabbed two cups coffee from the machine and some fresh donuts. However, when he turned around to head to the register, a woman was suddenly standing in front of him. She was tall and slender, with wavy red hair and bright red lips, dressed in a leather jacket and black jeans. Her entire attitude seemed to spell out trouble.

"Hello Dylan." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked suspiciously. "And how do you know my name?"

"My name is Lena." The woman replied. "And I know exactly who and what you are."

"How?" Dylan asked.

"Take a guess." Lena replied as a forked tongue slipped from her lips.

"You're like me." Dylan replied shocked. "A half-breed."

"Is that how you refer to yourself?" Lena replied with a frown. "You make use sound like we're something less. We're better. Humans are weak, Manticores have their issues, skin wise and all. We're the perfect blend."

"There is nothing perfect about being a demon." Dylan said. "It has brought me nothing but misery."

"And that is where you are wrong." Lena remarked with a raised eyebrow. "It is not your demonic half that made you miserable. It is your human half, as a result of you being raised by a weak human instead of by your own kind."

"So I assume you were raised by Manticores?" Dylan asked.

"Exactly. I was raised the right way." Lena said proudly. "I embraced my true nature, instead of denying it like you have been doing."

"How did you even find me?" Dylan asked.

"You were calling out to us. We sensed your pain the moment we arrived in the city. It was like a beacon." Lena said. "We were drawn to you."

"I never called out to you." Dylan objected.

"You might not have, but your demonic half certainly did." Lena said. "The pack sensed your loneliness and pain. We knew you needed a new home."

"You're with the Manticore pack that attacked me?" Dylan asked.

"Honey, I lead the pack." Lena corrected him. "And you attacked us. We offered you a place."

"I want nothing to do with you. I am not like you." Dylan said.

Dylan turned around and walked away, though Lena appeared before him and blocked his path. She let out a short screech and two Manticores stormed the store. The guy behind the register screamed as the demons crashed through the window and reached for a gun, though one of the Manticores charged at him and pressed him against the wall.

"No! Don't hurt him." Dylan called out and he dropped the coffee and donuts. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious? We want you to join us." Lena replied as she moved closer and took his hand in hers. "I want you to join me. If only you would accept your true nature, we could rise to power. We could be together."

"I could never be with you." Dylan said as he ripped his hand away from her.

Lena glared at him. Suddenly, Dylan was thrown across the store in a blur and Lena pressed him against the opposite wall. "Why the hell not?" She hissed at him as her forked tongue slipped out.

"Well, first of all you're a monster." Dylan remarked, trying to act confident. "Second of all, you lack the parts I like."

"You mean you're telling me…?" Lena replied confused. "You're… You and the witch?!"

Dylan was thrown across the store again and crashed through several shelves. Lena appeared next to him and grabbed him by the throat. She easily lifted him from the floor and held him up.

"Being raised by a human has not only made you weak, but sick as well." Lena said. "So that is why you were so protective over the witch. You care for him. It is wrong and unnatural, but I will find a way to fix that. I have searched long and hard for the perfect mate, and I am not willing to give up, even if I have to force you."

Lena let go of Dylan and spun around at super speed, kicking him in the chest. Dylan crashed into more shelves. He hit his head on the floor and his vision became blurry.

"Kill the mortal and take our new pack member back to the lair." Lena ordered the other Manticores.

The Manticore holding the store clerk nodded and raised its claw. Dylan screamed as the demon lashed out and ripped open the chest of the clerk. At the same time, the other Manticore blurred across the store and grabbed Dylan by the head, knocking him unconscious against the floor. The last thing he saw was Lena smiling at him as she kneeled down next to him.

Xxx

Wyatt stretched out as he yawned and felt the bed around him was empty. He instantly thought back of last night. He could not believe what he had done. It was an impulse for sure, but was it a mistake?

He did not want to give Dylan the wrong impression, as he still considered himself straight. He had never considered actually being with a guy before. He wasn't sure how to deal with this. All he knew was that Dylan was a friend and that he did not want to hurt him. Still, there was the kiss.

Wyatt put on his pants and headed to the bathroom door. He knocked and waited, but there was no response.

"Dylan?" Wyatt asked as he checked the door, and soon discovered it was not locked. He opened the door and found the bathroom empty. "Oh crap."

Where the hell was Dylan? The fact that he was cloaked did not mean he could simply run around wherever he wanted. They still did not know how the Manticores were tracking him in the first place. Wyatt quickly got dressed and was about to head out the door when he suddenly heard police sirens. He instantly realized something was wrong and followed the noise.

A few moments later, Wyatt stood behind the yellow tape that secured the convenience store close by. The windows were shattered and he noticed crime scene investigators. There was a body in the store covered by a white sheet. An inspector arrived on the scene and crossed the tape. Wyatt circled the tape for a good spot and listened in on one of the cops reporting to the inspector.

"The victim is the store clerk." The cop reported. "It appears his chest was slashed open by some kind of wild animal. It is quite a mess in there."

"Anything else?" the inspector asked.

"The cameras were destroyed." The cop said. "There appears to have been some kind of struggle, but whoever or whatever did this is long gone."

"Whatever?" The inspector asked with a frown.

"Sir, the guy is ripped apart, no human could do that and no animal could destroy the cameras." The cop said. "Besides, this is San Francisco, weird stuff happens."

"So there were no witnesses?" the inspector asked, ignoring his remarks.

"No, afraid not." The cop replied.

Wyatt had heard enough. The good news was that it was not Dylan under that sheet, but the bad news was that the Manticores probably got him. Those monsters would pay for killing an innocent, but his priority was saving Dylan. At least he knew the demons would not kill him, since they wanted him in their pack. That would buy him some time. He needed to get the potion and find a way to track his… whatever Dylan was to him.

After getting the potion from the motel and pouring it in bottles, Wyatt focused and tried to sense Dylan. It was not working, meaning he was probably in the Underworld somewhere. He would need to get down there and search for him the hard way.

Xxx

Dylan was suddenly shocked awake when cold water was splashed all over him. He gasped for air and looked around. He was in the Underworld, a dark lair lit by a few torches. He was leaning against a rock with his hands bound in iron chains. Lena was standing over him holding an empty bucket. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious. Hours probably. He hoped Wyatt had realized what had happened and was looking for him.

"Finally awake." Lena remarked as she dropped the bucket. "All of this would be so much easier if you would just cooperate."

"I already told you, I am not like you." Dylan replied.

"No you are definitely not." Lena snapped at him. "You are a disgrace to our kind. You're weak and emotional and your mind is twisted up with that human nonsense."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Dylan said. "But how could you, you were raised by monsters."

"No, you know nothing!" Lena said angrily as she kneeled down and grabbed his chin with razor-sharp nails. "You think our kind are monsters? You're a fool. Manticores are the most loyal beings there are. Everything revolves around the pack. We take care and look out for each other, always."

"I am not a member of your pack." Dylan reminded her.

"Not yet, but you will be." Lena said. "Upon reaching maturity, Manticores undergo several trials to test their dedication and strength, like a rite of passage. Since you missed out, you will undergo the trials now and join us. Then you will be mine."

"Why are you so interested in me?" Dylan asked. "Even when you know I will never return your feelings?"

"Feelings don't have much to do with it." Lena replied. "We are the same, or at least we could be. Imagine the children of two hybrids, they would be so powerful. Human on the outside, pure demon within. We can lead our kind to greatness."

"I will never give you children." Dylan said determined.

"Well, you really don't have a choice, babe." Lena replied as she let her hand slide over his chest. "After all, Manticores take what they want. Neither of us was born out love, right?"

"Get your hands off me!" Dylan snapped at her as he struggled in his chains.

"Don't worry, you will have to undergo the trials first." Lena replied with a smile. "After that, we can get rid of these chains. Or keep them, if that is what you like..."

Lena stood up and snapped her fingers, at which point several Manticores appeared in a shimmer. There were seven of them in total and Dylan figured it was all that was left of the pack. They screeched at him, angry about the members of the pack that had been vanquished.

"Silence." Lena snapped at them. "Those who have died no longer matter. The pack will be stronger when he joins us. That is the way our kind survives. Now prepare the trials."

The Manticores were quickly silenced and hurried way. Dylan realized there was indeed much about their culture he did not understand, but he did not care either. He was not one of them and he would never join them. He wanted a different life, a human life. He wanted to be with someone he loved, and that was definitely not Lena. Wyatt needed to find him, fast.

Xxx

After several hours of roaming around in the Underworld, Wyatt was starting to lose confidence. He had hoped that once he got down here, he would be able to sense Dylan or pick up a trail. The Manticores had retreated deep in the maze-like caverns, a remote place that was deserted by all other demons. It seemed pointless, but he could not give up. Dylan needed his help. Perhaps he could figure out some kind of spell. He kicked against a rock and it bounced against the wall, causing an echo. He suddenly got an idea and chanted;

"_To hear cries that sound demonic,_

_Make my ears hear supersonic."_

After casting the spell, Wyatt felt his ears burn and he noticed them briefly glowing. He closed his eyes and listened. For a while he heard nothing, but then he heard some screeching sounds in the distance. It echoed through the caverns. He tried to focus and determine where it came from. When he thought he found the right tunnel, he started running.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy 106: Nature vs. Nurture

Part 4

xxx

When the Manticores were finished preparing the trials, two of the demons freed Dylan from his chains and dragging him across the floor to another cave. He was brought before Lena and forced on his knees. She was holding some kind of club made from bone. The demons then circled around them and waited, screeching excitedly.

"We will now begin the trials, to prove that this Manticore is worthy of joining the pack." Lena stated as she played with the club.

"I won't." Dylan replied defiantly.

Lena stepped forward and hit him across the face with open hand. "You may not speak during the trials." She said. "To prove your worth, you will undergo three trials, to prove your strength, dedication and loyalty to the pack. The first trial will…"

Before Lena could finish, there some commotion among the Manticores. Dylan looked around and saw Wyatt running into the cave. He threw a couple of potions and vanquished the two demons closest to the entrance. Dylan used the opportunity to get up and push Lena with all his might, sending her flying across the cave.

Another Manticore tried to attack him, though he avoided it in a blur and punched the demon in the face. Hitting felt really good, so he kept punching him, letting all his frustration out. At the same time, Wyatt raised a force field around himself to stop two Manticores from attacking him. He then dropped the field and threw more potions to vanquish them.

"Dylan, snap out of it!" Wyatt called out.

As Dylan looked up, he saw the last two remaining Manticores screeching at each other and charge at Wyatt from different directions. Wyatt managed to vanquish one of them, but the other slashed his arm. Wyatt cried out in pain and fell to his knees, the venom already weakening him. The Manticore raised his claw and wanted to strike again. Dylan yelled as he shot forward in a blur and grabbed the demon by the head, snapping his neck in one quick twist.

Dylan stumbled back and looked at his hands. He had never done something so violent. He felt his demonic side stir inside him and scream for more violence. He tried to suppress it. He did not want to become like those monsters.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt said weakly. "You did what you had to."

"I know." Dylan replied. "But still, it feels wrong."

"You get used to it." Lena remarked coldly as she suddenly appeared next to him.

Lena grabbed Dylan by the arm and threw him across the room. She then walked to Wyatt and grabbed him by the throat, pressing him against the wall. Wyatt tried to break free, though Lena was stronger than him and his feet were dangling off the ground. Although the venom in his body would not kill him, it left him weak and unable to defend himself.

"You will not stand in my way." Lena said. "He is mine."

"You don't get to decide that." Wyatt replied as he coughed for air. "He has his free will, and I know he will never join you."

"He is right, Lena." Dylan said as he stood up and walked toward her. "I will never join you. I know I am part demon, but I choose to be human. Just give up. We can end this right here and now. Nobody needs to get hurt."

"You just vanquished my entire pack." Lena snapped at him. "I won't let that be for nothing. I still want you. We can start a new pack."

"But you will never have me." Dylan said determined.

"Why? Because of him?" Lena asked as she glared at Wyatt and squeezed his throat. "You reject me because you have some kind of sick feelings for him? I can easily kill him."

"He has nothing to do with it." Dylan replied. "I am not like you, and I don't want to be. I am who I am, and I cannot change that."

"You're delusional." Lena said. "Being raised by mortals has made you like this. I know I can bring out the real you. You already tasted the violence and you loved it. I can see it."

"Maybe, but how I feel about you will never change." Dylan said. "Just let it go."

Lena fell silent and shook her head in disappointment. For a moment Dylan thought he had convinced her, but she suddenly got a determined look in her eyes and a dark smile appeared on her bright red lips.

"Fine." Lena said as she looked over her shoulder. "If I can't have you, I will make sure nobody will."

"No!" Dylan screamed.

Lena raised her hand and readied her sharp nails. As she lashed out at Wyatt, Dylan shot forward in a blur and grabbed her arm before she could rip his chest open. Lena seemed shocked and Dylan pulled her away from Wyatt. They struggled as they shot across the cavern in high-speed and crashed into the opposite wall. Dylan raised his hand to punch her, but hesitated. His demonic side was screaming for more violence, but Dylan did not want to lose control over himself.

Lena screamed out angrily as she lashed out. Dylan stumbled back and she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall back several yards. She then moved in a blur and grabbed him by his shirt, punching him in the face until he was bruised and beaten. Dylan was about to lose consciousness when suddenly wall of blue energy appeared between them, knocking Lena back. Dylan looked back and saw Wyatt standing behind him.

"I will kill both of you." Lena said and unleashed a sonic scream that shattered the force field. She stepped forward, but a potion hit her and exploded, forcing her to her knees. "You will need more than that to destroy me. My human half makes me resistant." Lena remarked painfully.

"I don't want to kill you, unless you force my hand." Wyatt warned her. "I still have another potion. Leave and never come back."

"I can kill you before you even throw it." Lena replied.

"Do you want to risk that?" Wyatt asked. "You seem like a survivor, take this opportunity to live."

Lena glared at him as she stood up. "You are weak, both of you." She remarked with content. "You both had the chance to kill me and hesitated. Any real man would have ended me. I thought I could change him, but I guess I was wrong. Pathetic. You deserve each other."

"What are you saying?" Wyatt asked carefully.

"I am saying that I have no use for him. I need a mate who is strong and determined, someone who can help lead our pack without mercy and raise our children the right way." Lena replied with disgust in her voice. "So congratulations, you won. Hope you're happy."

Lena glared at them one last time and disappeared in a shimmer. Dylan wanted to feel relieved, but his pain was overwhelming. His face was bruised and swollen and he could taste blood in his mouth. Wyatt kneeled down beside him and he suddenly felt a warm light over his face. His bruises disappeared. He looked up and saw Wyatt's hands were surrounded in a golden light. He looked simply angelic with his worried face.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked as the light faded.

"I think so." Dylan said as he sat up and touched his healed face. "Thank you. You saved me."

"Well, you saved me as well." Wyatt replied with a faint smile. "And we said no more thank yous."

"You need healing too." Dylan said concerned as he saw his bleeding arm.

"I will be fine. The venom is already fading." Wyatt replied.

"Do you think Lena will be back?" Dylan asked.

"I doubt it." Wyatt replied. "I think she is pretty convinced you won't make a suitable mate. She won't waste her time."

"Thank god for that." Dylan remarked.

"You do know she is wrong, right?" Wyatt said. "About not being a real man, about being weak? You were brave enough to stand up for who you are."

"I know, but thanks." Dylan replied with smile. "So what happens now?"

"Now we get out of here." Wyatt replied. "I have seen enough of this place for a while."

"Right." Dylan replied disappointed.

That was not exactly what he had meant, but he reminded himself he should not get his hopes up. It seemed clear Wyatt did not feel the same as he did. Then there was the kiss. It was confusing and Dylan did not know if he should bring it up. He did not want to make things uncomfortable and today had been eventful enough, so he decided to remain quiet. Wyatt extended his hand and Dylan accepted it. They then disappeared from the Underworld in a column of orbs.

Xxx

The following day, Wyatt woke up in his own bed in the manor and sighed. He had barely been able to sleep all night. He was glad Dylan was safe, though he felt like he had left a lot unresolved. After leaving the Underworld, he had dropped him off at his apartment and quickly left to avoid an uncomfortable situation. He still did not know how to handle it, as he still was not sure what he was feeling for Dylan.

Wyatt had always considered himself to be open-minded, but could he really have feelings for another man? He had been attracted to women as long as he could remember, he had never been attracted to a man. He wished he had someone to talk to about this, but he was not sure who. He did not want his entire family to know before he understood himself. He needed to find out how he felt first, and he knew only one way to determine that.

A little while later, Wyatt arrived at the apartment complex where Dylan lived. As he entered the building, he hesitated for a moment, but knew he had to confront his feelings head on. He went up the stairs and knocked on the door. When Dylan opened the door, he seemed surprised to see him.

"Hey." Dylan said a little nervous.

"Hi." Wyatt replied awkwardly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Dylan said as he held open the door.

Wyatt entered the apartment and paced around as Dylan closed the door and got them both something to drink. As he waited, he noticed a picture of Derek with a ten-year-old Dylan during a fishing trip. They looked so normal and happy.

"How are you?" Wyatt asked as Dylan came back and handed him a glass.

"Okay, all things considered." Dylan replied as he took a sip. "I killed with my bare hands. I know they were demons, but still… It brought out a side of me I suppressed for a long time. All that aggression, I need to find a way to deal with it."

"If you need help…" Wyatt suggested.

"Thanks, but I think it is something I need to do on my own." Dylan replied hastily.

"I get it." Wyatt said and cleared his throat. "So… we never really got to talk about what happened yesterday."

"I know, getting kidnapped by lady psycho did not leave much room to talk." Dylan remarked dryly. "Besides… I figured you might not want to talk."

"I just didn't know what to say." Wyatt replied.

"Look, I understand." Dylan said. "It was just a moment, you probably just want to forget it and move on. I am sure that blonde model is waiting for your call."

"No." Wyatt replied quickly. "At least, I am not sure I want that."

"So what do you want?" Dylan asked.

"I am not sure." Wyatt replied confused. "I guess that is why I came here."

"Dude, that is a little unfair." Dylan said with a frown. "I can't tell you how you should feel. You need to figure that out yourself."

"I know." Wyatt admitted.

"I have had time to think as well." Dylan said nervously. "And this is really difficult to say, so if it sounds rehearsed, it is because it is… I know you probably don't feel the same as me, and I should not expect you to. I just can't set myself up to get hurt. The Manticores found me because they sensed my pain. I can't take that risk again… And… I just don't want to be another drunk experiment."

"I understand." Wyatt replied after he let his words sink in. "You're right. It is not fair to put you in that position. I guess I should leave."

Wyatt put down his glass and headed to the door. Dylan walked with him and opened the door for him. As he stepped out, the door closed behind him. Wyatt sighed as he leaned against the door and bumped his head against it. A few moments passed as he realized he needed to figure out what he wanted and not force his doubts upon Dylan. He could not deny there was something there worth exploring, but were they real feelings?

Wyatt was about to leave when the door suddenly opened again, causing him to lose balance and nearly fall into the apartment. However, Dylan caught him and helped him up by his arms. As they touched, Wyatt felt the same thing as last night.

"You're still here." Dylan said, though he did not sound surprised.

"Yeah." Wyatt replied as he corrected himself. "I guess I wasn't ready to leave yet."

Dylan seemed to consider his words with a frown as he leaned against the door. Eventually he sighed and stepped back to swing the door open. "Well, in that case, you can come back in." he said. "To talk… if you want."

"Okay." Wyatt replied with a smile and followed him back inside.

Xxx

_Hope you liked the story. Please review!_

The End


End file.
